


He Doesn't Go To Our School (Rick x Reader)

by spacesex4651



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, BDSM, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: Rick is a complicated man, and by no means are you trying to figure him out. All you want is him on top of you, and you're making that very clear, or at least trying to. But Rick wants more than just a few fucks, and your more than willing to give it to him.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time you had gone over to the Smith’s house was shell shocking to say the least. When Summer invited you over to do homework, you assumed she had a semi-normal family. Obviously there were parenting issues; Summer was always trying to get high and Morty, well, he was Morty. Other than that however, you expected suburban normality, and boy were you wrong. Rick Sanchez was one crazy mother fucker. The man hopped through portals for a living and referred to himself as a god on more than one occasion, but after a few visits, only two of which you were accompanied by the rest, or any of, the Sanchez-Smith family, you realized exactly why you liked going round there so much. It was because of Rick Sanchez. 

Since the moment his eyes met yours you had been practically permanently slick. Anytime someone spoke his name or the older man had popped into your head during your daytime and nighttime fantasies, the same feeling returned, and there was only one way to get rid of it. Long story short, you wanted him. Unfortunately, you were incredibly short, and contained almost no confidence when you were within his vicinity. Your beloved witty comments and flirtatious smiles turned to quick, one word responses and a massive case of the blushes around the man, and no matter how many times you wanted to say something, anything at all, you got stuck. 

Today was no different. You had walked home with Summer to get some homework done at her house, and upon entering found the man himself spread open legged on the couch, watching whatever strange show was playing through their living room television. You suddenly felt self-conscious of your skirt, wondering if it was too short, or if he thought you were a whore because of it. So when he opened his mouth to bid the two of you hello, the only thing you could muster was,

“Hello Mr. Sanchez.” 

As the words left your mouth, even you couldn’t deny the change in his eyes. They stared you down only feet away from where you stood, a look you could define as nothing but pure dominance lingering behind those beautiful pupils of his, directed only your way. You felt blessed. A warm feeling settled in your stomach as you let out a long breath, dragging out of your lips with a soft sound. This was going to be a long day. 

Before he could say anything back you scurried off towards Summer’s room. Homework was a great distraction from him. Despite the known fact that he was lingering somewhere around the house, your mind was focused and at ease. But when dinner rolled around, and you were forced to be in the same room as him once again, you crumbled. Any question directed your way was answered softly and clumsily, only fueling your anxiety as you realized how much of a fool you must have looked in front of him. At one point, you nearly started to cry, quickly downing some water to try and cool your sympathetic nervous system from leaping out of your skin. 

You wondered why this man had such an effect on you. Maybe it was because Summer bragged about him being the smartest man in the universe, or perhaps it was the way he held himself, the way he talked, and the way he looked at you. All you knew, is that you were smitten. 

When you returned to Summer’s room with her, both of your pens had gone missing. Summer chalked it up to their new dog, telling you to go find another pen while she finished the multiple choice questions you were planning on copying. It seemed like a fair trade. You scavenged the kitchen and living room, even going so far as to slide your hand under the very, emphasis on very, dirty couch cushions in search of some ink. When you had torn through nearly every room in the house and come up empty handed, you knew what you had to do. 

Rick’s garage was off limits to you, and pretty much everyone unless he was occupying the space himself. Before entering, you gave a quick knock, almost hoping to get no response. All to no avail, you supposed, as the thick, gravelly voice that invaded your dreams sounded from the opposite side of the door. 

“Fuck off Jerry, we-we’re busy.” His voice made your knees weak, and it took every ounce of courage to pull a response from your now dry, and probably much too quiet, voice. 

“I-Its not Jerry.” You called back. The room went silent for a moment, and you sighed as a sad feeling settled in your gut at the realization that he could be ignoring you, but instead of a response the door opened, leaving you face to face with the one man you just couldn’t face. 

“What a n-UURPice surprise.” A wicked grin adorned his face as he spoke. You peered around his tall frame, spotting Morty standing far behind him, eyes trained on you much like his grandfathers. 

“I-I’m looking for a pen. Summer told me to find one and I looked in the rest of the house but I couldn’t find any.” You couldn’t meet his eyes. Instead, yours fixated on the floor at your his shoes, big and brown like the color of his pants. 

“Cabinet underneath the CR7 ray.” He directed, moving aside. You didn’t know what the hell that was, and you once again felt insignificantly stupid underneath his scrutinizing gaze. Luckily Morty came to the rescue with a definitive pointer finger. You followed his direction to the large machine sitting on his desk, ignoring the contraptions and eyes surrounding you as you opened the cabinet, bending down without a thought for your skirt which was slowly rising up your asscheeks to expose your thong to the men, as you grabbed a pen off the lower shelf. Quickly realizing what you had done you shot back up, spinning on your heel to face them. Morty’s eyes and mouth were wide with wonder. Rick on the other hand was glaring at you, eyes narrowed and brow in a tight v as his eyes caught yours. Your breath hitched in your throat and you felt a hard blush rising to your cheeks. 

“Sorry, I forgot… the skirt…” You managed to get out, pathetically weak and drowning in embarrassment. 

“I-I wasn’t- I wasn’t looking, or, or anything like that. I-I didn’t even see it, r-right Rick?” Morty’s sudden outburst forced a giggle from your once constrained throat. 

“Mhm. Sure you weren’t.” Finally you had some confidence. Your voice was louder, teasing, and sickly sweet, seduction dripping from every word as you smiled at the young boy. His eyes widened further, hands wringing one another out in front of him as he shifted from foot to foot nervously. You ignored Rick entirely, realizing that this may be the one time he gets to see, or rather hear, the real you. Courageously, you strode towards him, leaning forward once more and no doubt giving a good view of your ass to the man to his left, as you left a chaste kiss on his soft, boyish cheek. 

Leaning up from your position you faced Rick, giving him a similar smile as your eyes finally caught his for a longer moment. Again, you were slick, and if you stayed in the room much longer you were sure you would fall to your knees. Instead, you opted to open your mouth, hoping the words would come out as you intended. 

“Thanks for the pen Mr. Sanchez.” You almost whispered. And with that, you left the room, two pens successfully in hand and a smile gracing your face. 

 

The next time you came over you had more of a pep in your step. Rick wasn’t in the living room, which probably meant that he was in the garage, and the thought of him working on something in there with his long, deft fingers brought back the delicious heat in your belly you had missed. Summer led you straight upstairs, and immediately your mind searched for reasons to see him. Most likely you would see him at dinner, but maybe, just maybe, you would run into him if you went to the bathroom, or asked Summer for some water from the kitchen. As ashamed as you were that you were pining after someone thrice your age, and the grandfather of one of your best friends, you couldn’t find enough care in you to stop. All you could think about was him violating you; filling you with his cum and forcing his cock down your throat were the two main things you thought about. Another incredible thought was how big his cock was, and how well it would stay seated in your ass as he fucked you over the table you’d previously seen some strange contraption on. It was the perfect height. 

“Y/n?” Summer’s voice drew you out of your haze, forcing your eyes up to hers as you feigned innocence. 

“Sorry, long day.” You brushed off with a small smile. 

“Yeah, I saw Cory really chatting you up at the lunch table.” She winked. You rolled your eyes.

“I’m not into him.” You spoke truthfully. You were, however, into her seventy something year old grandfather, and that was something you didn’t want to admit. 

“Well who is it then? I know that look.” She insisted, putting down the chemistry book to give her full attention. 

“Summer,” You sighed, resting your palm on your cheek, “It’s really nobody. He’s older than us, and I doubt he’s into me.” You figured it was general enough, and adding the ‘us’ in somewhat implied he went to your school. 

“It’s Frank, isn’t it?” She sounded kind of upset. You knew about her long time crush on the somewhat goth boy and merely shook your head with a small laugh. 

“Nope. He’s all yours.” You promised. The small blush that crept up her own cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by you. 

“So who is it then?” She questioned again, leaving no choice but for you to lie. 

“He’s a senior at the rival school. I don’t even know his name. But he’s so strong, and his hands are really big, and he’s smart.” You finished. 

“Is he tall?” She asked with a raised brow. You nodded, feeling yourself slowly melt at the thought of him. 

“Super tall.” 

“Derek Schnider?” She sounded hopeful, so you nodded, resulting in an eruption of giggles and cheers from her. “You two would be so cute together! I’ve gotta tell Tammy.” Not that you cared. If he asked you out, you’d say no. All you were thinking about was the man in the garage. 

At dinner, you waited hopefully at the table for him to arrive. Beth assumed your enthusiasm was directed towards her cooking, and she was gleaming from the other side of the room. 

“Summer, go get grandpa, I made a nice dinner tonight.” You were practically fucking gleaming at Beth’s words. Your mind was screaming ‘please!’ as she knocked on the garage door, only to have it fly open with a gruff, 

“What do you want?” You barely heard it with the distance but it was there. The sound of his voice never failed to weaken you, and you distracted yourself with the smell of buttery potatoes and cooked chicken to avoid looking like a fool again. You did so well last time. Your on a winning streak! 

More words were exchanged, now out of your hearing range as you sparked up a meaningless conversation about green beans with Beth, and you only looked up when you heard the scraping on chairs on the tile floors. Summer sat down next to you, and at the other foot of the table was Rick. His eyes bore into yours with a small smirk dancing on his lip, and you could have sworn you saw him wink. Immediately, your mind was fleeing from the soggy green vegetables, indulging moreso in the way Rick’s hands began reaching for things across the table. 

“-don’t you think?” You heard Beth say, angling her voice towards you. You nodded, no idea what she was talking about, and instantly began spewing bullshit. 

“Definitely. I really appreciate this dinner Mrs. Smith. I don’t get home cooked meals all that often.” You thanked her. 

“Oh, sweetie, you come over any time and eat with us. We love having you around.” Bingo. 

“Your too sweet. Thanks so much. Honestly, it all looks,” you paused, flashing your eyes over to Rick as you spoke your last word, your tongue darting out to lick your bottom lip, “delicious.” Rick’s Adam’s apple dipped with your words, his eyes going wide as he paused what he was doing. But your eyes left his to focus on the food in front of you, making sure Beth was fully fledged in your little lie. 

“Well dig in then! Jerry won’t be home for a little while so theres no need to wait up.” She cheered, obviously soaking up the attention as a mother would. 

“Thank gosh. I’m a little impatient.” You giggled. Your second comment didn’t slip by Rick either, as he cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter in his chair. 

“This looks great sweetie. Thank you.” Rick chimed in. He must have known the effect his voice had on you, as he watched carefully when you pressed your thighs softly against each other, straining for some sort of friction. 

“Yeah, thanks Mom!” The kids chimed in.

No further conversation was had over dinner between you and Rick, or you and anyone actually. You finished your plate and spent the rest of the time trying to calm the raging fire of your hormones, begging you to crawl under the table and take his cock into your mouth. As the room cleared out, you offered to help with the dishes, only to be denied. Rick went back into his garage, and you headed back up the stairs to Summer’s room, begging and wishing for another interaction. Maybe another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day turned out to be almost a week later. Summer had told you to meet her at her house at four, but after you arrived and texted her, she informed you that she was going to be late. An hour late. You wanted nothing more than to head straight into the garage, but instead, you let yourself relax on their couch, taking out your phone to try and busy yourself while she was gone. You couldn’t resist the urge to see him much longer. Your fingers drummed against the side of the couch, head constantly turning to look at the door, temping you to open it. Eventually, you gave up, swinging your legs over the fabric of the edge and heading straight for the door. You knew it was a bad idea. Anyone, except Beth and Summer, could be home, and the last thing you wanted was to be caught red handed bouncing on their grandfather’s dick. But the thought made you even more wet, so your hand came to knock at the door anyways. 

“M-Morty get in here!” The voice called. He sounded somewhat frustrated. It drove you mad. 

“It’s not Morty.” Finally you could get a grip of yourself around him. The door once again flung open to meet his wide eyes. 

“W-What are you doing here? Nobody’s hUURP-home.” He questioned, eyeing you somewhat suspiciously. 

“Summer told me she’s going to be late. I needed something to entertain myself.” You attempted to seduce. Rick rolled his eyes, seeing right through your little act. 

“Why don’t you go play on your little gadget then.” He dismissed. 

“I got bored of that. I was thinking of something a little more… tangible.” You reasoned, coming to rest on the side of the doorframe as you peered up at him. He snorted. 

“Beat it sh-short stack. I don’t have time for this.” The rejection was starting to hurt, but you kept up your little front. 

“Really? Not even an hour?” You practically begged. 

“L-Look kid, I don’t want you, a-and I can’t have you. So do us both a favor and fuck off.” The door was slammed in your face. It didn’t take much to make you cry, but this would certainly do it. How were you supposed to show your face around here anymore? Tears pooled in your eyes and tumbled down your cheeks, warm with the anger of complete humiliation. Quickly, you scurried out of the house, sending a quick text to Summer telling her you weren’t feeling well and running the few blocks to your own house. Once there you collapsed into your bed, tears now soaking your pillow as you cried full force. Sobs escaped your throat as your head began to throb. You’d been dreaming about him for months, wasted on a man who didn’t want you. 

You sat in the bathtub for a while after that. The tears wouldn’t stop falling, and as embarrassed as you were, you were mostly ashamed. Ashamed that you had ever even liked him. Ashamed that he didn’t like you back. Ashamed that the only man you had felt so primally attracted to was three times your age and a massive dick. When your phone buzzed, you didn’t think to grab it, knowing it was probably Summer with a ‘hope your doing better’ text. When it buzzed again, you thought it was probably Morty doing the same. When it started to ring, you assumed it was one of your caregivers, calling to tell you they would be home late. You couldn’t deny anything when a swirling green portal opened up in your bathroom, the man you were crying over stepping through with an angry look on his face. How could this get any worse? You were already ashamed, and now, the only guy who’s ever rejected you is walking on you naked and crying. 

“You didn’t answer my calls.” His eyes didn’t leave yours. Half of you felt better for it, knowing he wasn’t scrutinizing you with the intensity he normally did. Half of you was sad that he didn’t look. 

“I didn’t know they were you.” You admitted softly, hoping he would go away in the same fashion he came and never look back. 

“Y-You didn’t even bother to check?” Rick was definitely getting mad, but what reason did he have? You couldn’t think of one. 

“Busy.” You brushed off, taking your eyes off him to focus on your reflection in the faucet instead. He scoffed, much like he did the other week, and took a step towards you. 

“Oh yeah, real-real busy sitting alone in your bathtub cryUURPing.” You could practically hear the eye roll in his tone. 

“Did you come back just to make me feel worse? I can call the cops.” You warned, though you knew it would do you no good. 

“I came here to apologize.” It was a warning, a growl almost, that never failed to take your breath away. 

“For what? You don’t have anything to apologize for. You didn’t go to your friends house and beg for her grandfathers cock. You don’t want me, plain and simple. It’s not you who should be apologizing.” You rationed. Rick took another step forward. 

“I lied to you.” 

“People lie to me all the time.” 

“I want you.” His words made you freeze. This wasn’t true. This was just another tactic for him to hurt you, to further burn you into the ground and smother your tears with more dirt. 

“Your lying.” The accusation was weak, but you meant what you said. 

“I’m not lying. It’s wrong, okay? I’m not the kind of-of guy who goes after, l-looks for jailbait.” He admitted.

“Then why are you here?” 

“Because I don’t care anymore. I-I-I’m sick of jacking off to you every night. I didn’t think you could handle me but I can’t bring myself to give one flying fuck about it anymore. I’m taking you the way I want, however rough I want, as UURP, as long as you still want me.” His voice was deeper now, more dominant, and you couldn’t ever say no to the man. Slowly you nodded, eyes catching his again, now much closer. 

“I’m gonna need better than a nod sweetheart.” 

“Yes.” 

“You’ll let me fuck you on the bathroom floor?” He raised his brow. 

“Yes.” You breathed out again, feeling the temperature rise in the room with every word. 

“You’ll take my cock wherever I want to put it? Let me fill your mouth and make you hold it there? Breed you?” You whimpered at his last question, squeezing your legs together under the water. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Get up.” His voice was cold and unrelenting. You stood, exposing yourself to both him and the cold as you waited for his next move. Rick circled you like pray, grabbing and smacking the parts of you he appreciated most. “Kneel down.” He commanded next. You obeyed, sinking to the cold tile floor without a second thought. Rick began to unzip his trousers, now standing back in front of you, and your mouth watered at the thought of him finally being in your mouth. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you inside me.” A harsh smack was delivered to your face, and as much as you hated to admit it, your pussy throbbed. 

“Where?” The question didn’t come out as a question, but a barking command. 

“I-In my mouth, or in my pussy. Please fill me up, please daddy?” The word slipped. Your second biggest kink was laid out in the open, up for grabs for the only buyer you’d ever wanted. Rick bit. 

“Oh that’s a good girl. Jeeesus fuck that’s a good girl. Lay down, I don’t have much time. Morty and Summer are on their way over with soup and I’m not risking my family for you.” The comment should have hurt, but it only turned you on more. Despite your worry of your friend and her brother walking in you were more than ready to have him. 

“I’m gonna breed you, you hear me. Make you all- fill you up and make you all swollen with my little genius babies. Beth turned out useless, and I wanna- I want a young one to carry it for me. You’ll be a good girl and do it, wont you?” You weren’t even sure if what he was saying was real, but you didn’t care either way. You would be happy, if not honored, to be blessed with his child. The smartest man in the universe, and undoubtedly, the second smartest inside of you. You moaned at the thought, somewhat aware that that would mean being pregnant in high school, and explaining to Summer that you had magically fallen so. You nodded anyways, willing to give anything to the man. 

He chuckled, tugging his pants down to his knees before placing his legs either side of yours. His eyes bore into you as the tip of him rubbed up and down your slit. 

“Say please.” 

“Pleeeeeeaaah!” You cried as he slammed his whole cock full force into you. 

“Good girl.” Rick growled, his hands gripping violently at your hips, bound to leave a bruise in their wake as he began thrusting hard and fast into you. The stretch was incredible, and stars flew in your vision as he rocked you with great force. 

“Take it you little whore.” He commanded, not that you wouldn’t. Moans tumbled from your mouth left and right, squeals and squeaks escaping your throat when he managed to hit your cervix. The feeling was euphoric. His brow was netted into a tight v, eyes angry and almost sadistic as he fucked the living hell out of you. One of his hands left your hip to circle around your clit. You gave out a cry as he finally pressed down on it, rubbing ferociously across the nerve as he attempted to force an orgasm out of you. 

“I-I’m gonna cum, and so are you. Better chance it’ll catch that way.” You nearly lost it at his words, shaking and sweating below him as your legs hooked over his thighs. the position forced him in deeper and a terrifying smile that could never scare you away graced his beautiful face. Heat began pooling harder in your core, tingles flying through you as your orgasm ripped you apart. You heard him above you, groaning and growling as a warmth filled your hole. Rick slowed, his heartbeat thundering against yours as he rested himself on your check. Small kisses were pressed to your neck and collar bones, his lips ghosting over your breasts before he pulled out and stood. 

As soon as the two of you caught your breath a knock sounded at the door. Rick flashed his signature smirk, bending to pull his pants over his spent and cum covered cock. “Don’t think I won’t be back. It takes more than one time to be really sure.” And then he was gone, leaving you with the realization that he was really going to get you pregnant, and your friends were waiting for you at the door as you laid naked and wet on the bathroom floor, leaking their grandfather’s cum.


	3. Chapter 3

You weren’t sure how Rick would act around you the next time you visited the Smith’s house. Would he pretend that it never happened? Would he be more protective, or maybe show a little more interest? Maybe he would tell the whole family, leaving Summer infinitely angry at you. Rick seemed a little unpredictable, and the thought that he would do anything other than ignore you as he did before kind of scared you. You realized the very serious implications of what Rick had done to you, and yet you couldn’t bring yourself to care. The thought of Rick’s baby growing inside you warmed your belly, and you couldn’t think of anything more meaningful you could ever do in all of your existence than bearing his child.

You also knew that you probably weren’t pregnant yet, and waiting for Rick to return and fill you up again was giving you heart palpitations. You wanted nothing more than for him to repeat his actions, though you would appreciate the lack of rush, and all focuses outside of doing this for him seemed completely futile.

It ended up being the next day when you visited the Smith household. Summer and Morty had arrived the day before to bring you soup, wishing you well and eating some of the food in your kitchen before heading out. When you walked in behind Summer, Rick was on his favorite couch spot, legs spread as normal and a vicious smirk gracing his face.

“Summer. Y/n.” He acknowledged. The smile on his face was unmistakable, and you were worried Summer would pick up on it. Summer gave a small wave of confusion and your heart sank.

“What are you smiling about? Get more of those Galaxian crystals or something?” She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Something like that.” Rick’s eyes darted over you to and back to his granddaughter.

“What did you get laid? You know what, nevermind, I don’t want to know.” She turned her back to the both of you to head up the stairs. You nearly forgot you had to follow, too deep in the man’s eyes as he watched you from afar. His gaze was always predatory, but there was a gleam of something much more possessive in it now.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Sanchez.” You spoke softly. Rick’s eyes glanced over to where Summer was ascending the stairs and dropped his voice low before responding.

“Good afternoon sweetheart.” Your heart fluttered at the name. It was hard to come up with a response as your palms began to sweat, memories from the night before flooding your brain and leaving a steamy fog behind. “You better go back to Summer, b-before she starts to worry. Wouldn’t want an old perv l-like me hEERUPitting on such a pretty young thing like you.” His words brought more heat to your already warm cheeks and you gave him a small nod before bolting up the stairs to find Summer.

Once again, your mind was on nothing other than the man downstairs. You wondered if he really liked you, or if he just wanted to use you as a walking baby incubator, and found your heart dropping at the thought. If he really could travel to other dimensions, then he probably was having sex with tons of other people and aliens alike. Also worried about how he would act at dinner if you stayed for the occasion, you decided it was best to leave before six. That left three hours of sitting in Summer’s room, fantasizing about her grandfather with wetness pooling in your underwear. You wished you could tell Summer like you told her everything else, but in light that this wasn’t just any older man, and that he was her fucking grandfather, you decided against it.

By the time you had managed to put a word down on your paper it was already 5:45. Staying definitely wasn’t an option, so you quickly packed your bag, fabricating some story about your own family dinner to Sumer, and left the house without another word. Finally, with the fresh air and wind blowing through your hair, you could think. You figured Rick would come back eventually, but the chance of him coming tonight was slim. He would probably get sick of you.

You decided to get some homework done anyways, hoping you could focus now that you were farther away from him. You were only able to answer a few questions until your phone started to buzz.

(253) 761 6***

**where are you**

Y/N:

**Who is this?**

(253) 761 6***

**put my name in your phone as something else. its rick.**

Y/N:

**I went home.**

R:

**why**

Y/N:

**I wasn’t hungry, I didn’t want Beth to get offended.**

  
R:

**you need 2 eat**

Y/N:

**I will a little later. I just have some homework to get done.**

R:

**get it done before 9**

Y/N:

**Why? What’s going on?**

His response took a moment, and you were worried you would never get one until your phone lit up again.

R:

**dont question me. ever. get your homework done by 9**

 

You rolled your eyes at this. Couldn’t he at least tell you why? Nevertheless you went back to work, now on a time schedule as you typed the questions into quizlet. A little buzz pulled you out of your work again and you sighed softly before picking it up. It would be impossible to get it done if he kept texting you.

 

R:

**respond to me when im talking 2 you**

Y/N:

**Sorry I was doing my homework. I’ll get it done.**

R:

**good girl**

 

By 8:30, all of your work was done, and you had a moment to relax on your bed. Your hands subconsciously came over your belly, resting bellow the small divot in your abdomen as you breathed. The sound of a portal opening forced you awake, and you realized you must have fallen asleep. Rick stepped out of the swirling green, his rock hard cock in hand as he strode towards you.

“Open your legs little girl.” Quickly, you sprung into action, removing the pajama shorts you had changed into and opening your legs wide for the man. You were already slick, the sight of him and his massive cock forcing your body to respond. He looked deprived, a deep frown visible on his face as he climbed onto your bed. Before you could ask any questions he was deep inside of you, thrusting erratically into you as moans fell from his lips.

“I’ve been holding back for an hour, so this isn’t gonna be long.” Rick grunted, taking his final few thrusts before filling you with the warmth that you craved. Curses and growls left his throat as he came, holding himself deep inside of you as he stilled, and you let a small moan leave your own mouth as you reacted to his touch. His hands were burning into your hips, eyes watching you carefully as you took what he had to offer.

“Touch yourself. I-I want you to cum with my cum inside of you.” Rick didn’t pull out, and you let your hand drop to your clit as he asked. The feeling of him inside of you was already orgasmic, and after a minute of rubbing at your sensitive nerve you contracted around him, pulling his cock in deeper as your cunt pulsed and sucked his cum deeper. When Rick finally pulled out, his hand connected with yours, pulling it to rest over your leaking hole and pressing down.

“Keep that in.” His demand was met with an eager nod, just like it always would be. You were drunk off of him, no matter how wrong it was, and you knew that no matter the task, you would always be there with a small and a nod, and maybe, a yes Mr. Sanchez.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick stuck around for a while longer. After a couple of minutes with your pelvis angled towards the ceiling and a hand cupped over your core, Rick sat you up and cleaned you off. You were more than grateful that he had stayed past his orgasm. 

“So, what is it exactly that you do?” You asked quietly as your thumbs twiddled in your lap. Your center was still exposed to him as you sat crossed legged on your bed, and no doubt your hard nipples were poking through the thin tank top you wore as Rick’s eyes focused there. 

“A lot of shit sweetheart.” His answer was barely definitive. You rolled your eyes. 

“Okay, well what kind of ‘shit’ is it?” You felt a little more comfortable around him now, and your voice showed it as it grew in strength and volume. 

“Shit that doesn’t concern you.” Rick took a seat on the edge of your bed and drew from his flask. His eyes flickered over to you again and you shook your head at him. 

“Nothing wrong with being curious.” You defended, smoothing down your hair as you turned to face him fully. 

“Curiosity kEURP-killed the cat.” 

“Well thank God I’m human.” 

Rick obviously didn’t feel like explaining anything he did, which was a little disappointing. Sure, the mystery was a huge turn on, but you knew better than anyone that it would fade away, leaving you confused and insecure the next time he ran through one of those little green portals. 

“Inter-dimensional travel.” He gave. Your eyes widened a little, though it wasn’t all that surprising. In the weeks leading up to the day you were able to talk to him he would sit at the dinner table a spew what you thought at the time was nonsense. 

“I-I’m not really sure what to say.” You admitted, feeling much smaller and less significant next to him now. 

“Then don’t say anything. I-It’s pretty complicated, I wouldn’t expect you to understand any of it. I’m a scientist, if you want me to bEUURP-b-be, make it simple.” He grumbled. You nodded your head in understanding, not wanting to anger with him with more questions at the moment. If you were going to have his child however, you needed to know him better. In hindsight you probably should have thought about this before having sex with the man. Your infatuation got in the way. The way he made you feel in his presence, even before he said a word to you, weakened your knees. You always felt worthless and small, and despite the hilarity of it all, you liked it. Loved it. 

“Take me on a date.” It wasn’t a question. You wanted to know him better and you would, regardless of his answer. 

“I’m n-not gonna take a teenage girl on a date.” He argued back. 

“Yes you are.” Your mother called you stubborn. Persistent, was a better term. 

“NUURP, not a chance sweetheart.” His flask tilted towards those perfectly chapped lips you liked so much, and though your resolve was crumbling, an ‘okay’ threatening to fall from your lops, you stood your ground. 

“If I’m having your baby, your taking me on a date.” You knew it was bold, but frankly, anything was worth spending more time with him. Real time, not just fucking. 

“I could find a million other girls in a million other dimensions to take what I’m offering. Y-You shouldn’t be, d-don’t argue with me.” His words made your stomach churn. The fear of losing him after only a few ‘meetings’, or whatever this was, terrified you. You weren’t going to back down. 

“Mhm. But you chose me. You want me. And I, want a date.” 

“Your stubborn.” 

“Persistent.” 

“Their synonyms.” He was distracting you, and you knew it. 

“Take me on a date.” You repeated. 

“Fine.” You could see the slight smile tugging at his lips as he agreed, though you knew he would never admit to it. 

“I wanna go to the beach.” 

“It’s nearly two hours away.” He disputed, obviously unimpressed. 

“Then I’ll see you at three tomorrow. We’ll get there before the sun sets.” 

“I’m not taking you to the beach.” It seemed like a final answer. But you knew if you pushed just a little, tiny bit harder, he would do it. Quickly, you sat up on your knees, throwing your tank top over your head to expose your naked breasts and crawling over to him on the bed. He watched you from the corner of his eye as you reached him. Slowly, you lifted your hand to grab his. He didn’t move it. Without further thought you took it, raising his thumb to your lips and giving it a light suck. Your tongue moved around the digit, teeth nipping at the edge of his skin when your eyes met his, big and doe resemblant as you batted your lashes. His widened in surprise, an obviously aroused breath escaping his parted lips as he watched you. He looked like he was in a trans and it did nothing but spur you on. 

You released him with a pop and a string of saliva connecting the two of you together as he watched you. 

“Please take me to the beach daddy.” You begged, puckering your lip for added affect. 

Slowly, he nodded, his eyes still trained on your lips. Internally you cheered, already thinking of an outfit best for the occasion. It had been years since you felt the sand between your toes and you were already giddy. 

“G-Get on the bed.” He said somewhat softly.

“I am on the bed.” You responded, somewhat confused. 

“Lay down.” Immediately you obliged. Rick’s eyes landed on your glistening core, the hypnotized look in them fading away as it was replaced by desire. Without another word he turned to you and lowered himself to you center. With one bold lick he made his way to your clit. Without thinking your hands wrapped themselves in his blue locks, tugging as he swirled the muscle around your nerve. The pleasure was immediate. A few mewls tumbled from your lips and you attempted to pull him closer to you by his roots. He pulled away then, shushing you gently and mumbling ‘patience’ into your folds. Before long he began again, kitten licking your clit no doubt to drive you insane. Again, you tried to pull him closer to you, and this time you were met with a small bite on the inside of your thigh, a warning. The suspense was driving you insane. Rick lapped at your wet hole. His tongue slowly pushed inside of you, the fit tight but welcome as he pushed up against your most sensitive spot. There, you cried out, listening to his chuckle that reverberated through your walls. You wanted more. Rick must have gotten the message as he moved back up to your clit. Lightly, he sucked on the nerve and a shiver worked down your spine as he did. Finally you were getting closer to what you wanted. Pleasure blossomed in your belly and you knew you needed more. 

“More. Please.” You begged. Rick listened this time, sliding two fingers up and down your slit before pushing them into you and curling them how you liked. The movement sent you spiraling. You nearly forgot how to breathe as he began to suck harder, pulling moans from you now as you practically begged for him to make you come. His mouth mimicked your move on his finger from earlier, and you realized where he had gotten the idea from as his tongue ran its way along the nerve, suction still prominent and blissful. Within moments you were writhing, and just as his fingers began to rhythmically press against your sweet spot you came. Juices ran down your core and into his mouth as you cried, bucking your hips hard enough to hit his nose as he hummed against your pussy. When you had come down, breathing heavy and sweat slick on your skin, he was still lapping up your juices. His tongue let you ride out the aftershocks and cleaned you in the process. 

“So sweet.” He whispered to you and finally met your eyes. You hadn’t realized yours had been closed until you looked down. Your juices covered his mouth and chin, his eyes hungry as they caught yours and a sickly sweet smile tugging at his lips. His hair was unruly now from all of your pulling and tugging and he had never looked so good. He pulled himself up to you, resting his clothed chest on your bare one as his lips met yours. You could taste yourself on his lips as he dove his tongue into you. And he was right, you did taste good. His top lip captured your bottom one last, leaving a small bite as he pulled away. You could feel him hard against your thigh. 

“Jesus.” He groaned, eyes falling to your tits as he lifted himself slightly off you. “If our kid turns out half as hot as you th-they’re set.” You giggled at his remark, loving the way ‘our’ sounded coming from his lips. 

“Do you wanna…?” You hoped he would catch the drift. He nodded enthusiastically. He was fast for his age, all of his clothes on the floor in a matter of seconds as he stroked his huge dick. You were more than wet and ready. 

Rick was trying to go slow, for what reason you didn’t know, but you loved it. His cock slid slowly into you, stretching you to the hilt and hitting your cervix once he was fully seated inside of you. Rick cursed a little, shaking his head as his eyes squeezed shut. 

“C-Can’t hit that. I-It could, i-it’ll hurt the baby.” Your eyes fluttered closed at his words and you felt yourself tighten around him. Slowly he pulled out and thrusted in again, rubbing up against the spot he knew made you moan. More whimpers fell from your mouth as he kept his thrusts slow. You reached down to put your fingers to your clit, only to have your hand smacked away. 

“My job.” He mumbled, leaving one of his hands placed near your head to rub where you wanted. The attention was lavish and unnecessarily amazing and you were relishing in it. Rick’s pace sped up a bit, but by no means was fast. It felt like more than just fucking to you, and you didn’t know if he felt the same, but right now, all that mattered was you. And he was making sure you knew that. His hand at your head bent so his elbow was responsible for his weight, and as he was fucking you and rubbing your clit, his lips met yours again. You happily kissed back, small moans leaving your throat as you angled your pelvis up to him. 

“You feel so fucking good.” You whined a little at the praise, enjoying the heat that travelled up your tummy as he spoke. He must have noticed your enjoyment and chuckled a bit. “Y-You like being my good little girl? Hm?” He groaned, and you nodded enthusiastically. His head dipped down to your neck, sucking marks that you absolutely loved into your skin. “Your mine. This, this tight little pussy is all mine. You hear me?” You didn’t take Rick for the possessive type but it was more than welcomed. You liked the thought of him owning you. 

“Yes! Yes daddy all yours. I-I promise.” You moaned out, trying to take in everything as he bit down on your collar bone softly. 

“Only mine.” He growled. His words were punctuated with an extra hard thrust that pulled a new sound out of you you’d only ever heard in porn. He groaned again at this, again speeding up the pace of his thrusts and his fingers. You assumed he was getting close, and he wasn’t alone there. His fingers increased speed on your clit, rubbing fast and side to side now as you mewled below him. 

“Please! Please, I-I’m gonna…” You couldn’t finish your sentence the closer you got to cumming. 

“Me too baby. Come for me. Come on my cock you dirty little girl. Show me, sh-show me how much you loooove my big cock in you, hm?” You couldn’t hold back anymore. Your head threw back into the pillow as you bit your lip, a continuous hum leaving your throat as you rocked beneath him. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck that’s tight you little, ah, fuck.” He cursed. You could feel his warmth filling you in your bliss and cried out at the feeling. He thrusted a few more times, sloppy, slower, and deeper than before as he came. After his breathing calmed a bit he rested his head on your tits, dislodging himself as he muttered words of appreciation. You hadn’t pegged him for a romantic guy at all and it was a nice surprise to hear him mumbling how beautiful and perfect you were into your skin. 

The room was silent aside from your ragged breathing. His hands rested on your hips as the warmth of his breaths splayed along your chest. 

“Do you, um, do you wanna shower with me?” You asked, feeling sheepish even after it all. He nodded against your chest, still worn out from his orgasm as his hold tightened around you. 

“Bath. If-If you want.” 

 

Rick left you for a few minutes to run you a bath in your own house, something you found unnecessarily sweet. When he came back to get you in the bath you noticed the effort he had put into it. The bath was filled with lavender scented bubbles and the candles you kept on the side of the tub were lit. You swooned, reaching up on your tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Rick didn’t accept it and turned to meet your lips in a soft melt instead. You smiled against him, letting him rest his hand on your lower back as you lowered yourself into the tub. Rick slipped in behind you and held you to him as you relaxed. You took back all your previous thoughts because this, was heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, apologies in advance. I might update again in a few hours but currently I am exhausted. Being pregnant sucks. And to answer a comment that was shortly deleted after it's posting, yes, I am pregnant, and that is why I'm writing this, and yes, I failed with the whole 'avoiding teenage pregnancy' thing. Screw you. Happy reading!

You were more than excited for the beach the whole day. Your outfit was simple and perfect; your usual black skater skirt and a fluffy light blue top, and your hair and makeup followed suit. You even made the effort to decorate your fingers with little rings and your neck with a nice piece of gold. When Rick showed up at your house at three, you were already ready to go, your little black MCM bag hanging off your shoulder and you smiled at him through the doorway. 

“I-I’m not gonna wait for you if your not ready now.” His usual gruff voice filled your ears and you smiled at him despite his comment. 

“Good to see you too.” You cheered back, slipping out your front door and following him to that weird ship he always flew around in. “Are we taking this?” You asked hopefully as he followed behind. 

“No.” You were slightly disappointed by his response. Before you could protest a pool of swirling green opened up to your left and your hand was grasped tightly as he pulled you through. 

Within a second you were standing on the beach, the waves you had been so desperate to see rolling in front of you. Your eyes widened in shock and you immediately sat down in the warm sand. The grains rubbed against your bare legs in the most delicious way. The sun was warm, beating down on your face as it headed towards the horizon slowly. 

“WUURPell we’re here.” Rick didn’t sound excited. You turned to him, watching as he lifted the flask to his lips and drank. He was attractive, not just for his age, and you loved the way he looked as the sun shone through his blue hair. A thought sparked in you. 

“Will our baby have blue hair?” You asked curiously. Rick turned to you, his face neutral as he responded. 

“PrUURP-probably.” He shrugged, letting his eyes dart to your still-flat tummy as he spoke. “I messed up on one of my experiments, changed my DNA, made my hair blue. All of it.” 

“How are we gonna hide that from Summer?” You questioned and anxiety began to build within you. How were you going to tell your caregivers?

“We’re not.” He sounded sure. You however, weren’t as confident. 

“What do you mean ‘we’re not’? Your just gonna tell her? I don’t want the school knowing, or my caregivers!” You argued back. 

“If it goes sour I’ll wipe their memories, okay? But I’m not gonna hide one of the best things thats ever happened to me from my family.” You tried not to focus on the compliment despite the warmth in your heart. 

“Okay, but what about me? I mean, everyone would know that I was sleeping with a… um-”

“An old man?” He finished for you, sounding upset. 

“Someone much older than me.” You corrected. “Do you even know how old I am?” You asked. 

“Seventeen, right?” He looked over at you again and locked eyes. He looked somewhat worried, and you sighed. 

“Sixteen.” He heard your mumble, and his eyes went a little wider at this. 

“Jesus, w-why didn’t you tell me?” 

“What like it makes a difference?” You asked, slightly offended.

“Your younger than my granddaughter.” He argued with a huff. 

“A-Are we… are you leaving me then?” You tried to hide the hurt in your voice, but it was more than apparent as tears began to sting at your eyes, the ocean breeze doing nothing to help them. To your relief he shook his head. 

“No, of-of course not. It’s just, I’ve never really-I-I hate pedophiles. Hell I go out of my way to kill them sometimes. And your so young, it’s just, I feel like a hypocrite. I know theres other Rick’s in other, UURP, other dimensions that are shaking up with you and all, I just feel…” he sighed and rested his hand on your bare knee, “I just feel like I’m doing something wrong. In my morals. And m-mine are pretty fuckin’ loose sweetheart.” He concluded. 

“I don’t think its wrong.” You said sweetly, hoping to do a little more than make him feel better. 

“I-I know you don’t. That’s all that matters.” 

The two of you stared off at the ocean for a while longer. He explained some of his adventures to you, about the citadel and Blips and Chits; varying galaxies and dimensions he liked the most. As the sky turned to an array of orange and yellow you found yourself resting on his chest. His heartbeat was steady and calming, and for the first time in a while, you found yourself completely relaxed in his hold. An arm of his snaked around your waist and found refuge right below your belly button as he spoke. His other hand traced up and down your thigh. After the sun had set and the air became chilly, your stomach began to grumble. 

“Can we maybe get dinner? I’m really hungry.” Rick’s eyes widened a bit at your request. 

“I can make dinner.” He sounded almost proud. 

“Like, cook dinner?” You confirmed. He nodded. 

“What do you feel like? A-Anything you want sweetie.” He promised. 

“Can you make spaghetti carbonara?” You questioned, feeling sheepish. A smile lit up on Rick’s face. 

“Why don’t I take you to my lab. I-It’s under the garage, so-so no one can see us or hear us. Theres a kitchen down there.” He offered. You nodded enthusiastically. 

Rick was an incredible cook, you learned. The food was amazing, and with a full belly and droopy eyes, you sprawled out on his white couch in the basement, head in his lap and his hands in your hair. 

“T-Tired?” He asked softly. You nodded, pressing your face down into his bony thighs as your eyes began to close shut. He chuckled, his hand moving to smooth down the hair on the back of your head. The hand resting at the base of your spine moved up and down methodically. Suddenly, what felt like a period cramp tore through your back. You groaned in response and caught Rick’s attention. 

“You okay?” He asked gruffly. You nodded. 

“Yeah, I always get cramps like, a week before my period. It’s no big deal.” You brushed off. You were immediately flipped over however, and Rick’s eyes met yours with a smile. 

“Your ovulating. I-I gotta take full advantage of this sweetie. This is our best shot. A-Are you too tired?” He asked. You shook your head with a yawn and he smiled down at you again. 

“Take it easy, I’ll do all the work.” He promised. His hands slid up your abdomen and ghosted up your rib cage before gripping onto your breasts. 

“No bra?” He asked cheekily. You shook your head with a smile. 

“Uncomfortable.” You mumbled sleepily. He chuckled at that. 

“Can’t argue with that.” Your eyes closed again and you enjoyed the feeling of his hands on you. His fingers tweaked at your nipples and a breathless sigh fell from your lips. Slowly, his hands trailed down, lifting your hips to unzip your skirt as he pulled it off your legs. 

Rick handled your body as he unzipped his own pants, shuffling his boxers down his legs before moving yours. You ended up on top of him as he sat with your head resting lazily on his shoulder. Rick’s arms held around your waist in a tight hold as he lowered you onto his cock. A small whimper left your throat and he shushed you quietly as he sank deeper. The stretch felt good, and even in your tired state you felt the urge to move. Rick took charge however and began thrusting up into, hitting a spot that, for reasons unknown, only relaxed you further. He groaned softly into your ear as he thrusted, sending shivers down your spine as he gripped your hips with light pressure. 

“Can’t wait to fill you up baby. M-Make you all swollen with my kid -take good care of you baby, fuck you feel so good.” It was half nonsense, you knew, but the words still made you clench around him. “I’m not gonna try and last, I know your tired. Your gonna take it, okay baby?” You nodded against his shoulder as he buried his head in the crook of your neck. 

His thrusting increased pace, his groans turning to moans as you tightened around him. “Fuck baby you feel so good, s-such a good girl.” He praised. His words felt amazing, knowing that he was enjoying you gave you purpose in some fucked up way. Soon after he was coming, filling you with his sticky white mess as he moaned out your name. 

You don’t remember falling asleep. All you remembered was the sound of his heartbeat against your ear and the black fading away as he calmed you, lulling you to rest as his lips met your head.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks went by with Rick. He’d taken you on a few more dates; a movie theater out of town, a diner he really liked called Shoney’s, a fancy Italian place that you’d both dressed up for and then consequently fucked in the bathroom in, and some lake where the two of you walked for a good hour.

 

Summer had noticed the hickey on your neck when you saw her a few days after he had left it. You’d managed to convince her that you’d participated in a random hookup, though she remained somewhat suspicious. This morning seemed no different than others. You’d gotten dressed in some nice black jeans and a pink off the shoulder top and were halfway through brushing your hair when a sudden wave of nausea hit you. You sat down, hoping to make it go away or at least lessen, but soon you were hunched over the toilet, expelling all of your stomach acid into the water as you heaved. The taste, and feeling, was more than unpleasant. The taste of the acid on your tongue only spurred you on further, and soon you’d run out, leaving bright green bile to take its place. Something was wrong. Without further thinking you pulled out your phone, sending a quick text to Rick.

 

Y/N:

 

**Something’s wrong. I can’t stop throwing up, I’m down to bile. Help.**

 

Two minutes went by and there was no response. Your stomach churned again and you decided on texting Summer instead, hoping maybe she could help you out, or at least calm you down.

 

Y/N:

**Can you come over? I can’t stop throwing up I think something’s wrong.**

 

 Unlike her grandfather, her response was immediate.

 

Summer:

 

**OMG gross. I’m omw don’t die.**

 

 

Finally the vomiting stopped. You sat back against the wall of your bathroom with heavy breaths. The nausea was still there, and you searched for anything to distract you, which ended up being the cool tile floors against your legs. You couldn’t think. You could barely breathe.

 

The sound of Summer’s footsteps bounding up the stairs relieved you, and you watched as she ran into the bathroom to find you slumped against the wall.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, sounding somewhat worried. You nodded, but then another wave of nausea hit and you shook your head contradictorily. Before you could give a solid response your head leaned over the toilet, throwing up what looked like a mixture of bile and acid as you did.

 

“I’m texting grandpa.” She claimed. Little did she know you had already tried. Surprisingly, Rick burst through the door seconds later, eyes wide as he took in the image of you weak and coughing over the toilet bowl. He must not have noticed Summer standing now behind the door as he opened his mouth.

 

“I-I’m here sweetheart. What’s going on?” Your eyes flickered over to Summer and he turned towards your gaze, finding her standing there a little stunned.

 

“Sweetheart?” She questioned, eyes flicking between the two of you.

 

“W-What would you rather, prefer for me to call you teenage whore?” He defended smoothly.

 

“How’d you get here so fast?” She asked suspiciously. Rick only rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest in anger as he responded.

 

“Are you seriously fucking asking me that Summer? I-I have a fucking portal gun, w-what is there-is there lag now or something?” He only got angrier as he spoke, and she rolled her eyes now.

 

“Whatever. Y/n’s throwing up. Looks bad.” Rick’s eyes met yours in worry, but once he turned away from Summer, out of sight of the mirror, he gave a small smile.

 

“Go to school. I’ll take care of her.” He dismissed. She dropped her arms and huffed.

 

“Seriously? I ask for help with my science project and you can’t even spend five minutes with me but Y/n gets sick and your _staying_?” She sounded mad now too, and all the noise was about to force more up and out of your throat.

 

“Are you kidding me? I helped Morty with his project because he’s a fucking retard. Plus I think I left one of my projects in your fridge, w-what if she drank it? Huh?”

 

“Oh my god, did you kill her? I-Is she gonna die?” Summer sounded worried now, and finally, you saw an out.

 

“I don’t fucking know Summer! So leave me alone to find out!” He was almost yelling now, and she huffed again before making her dramatic exit out the open door. When he heard your front door close he hurried close, rubbing a hand over your back as she shushed your harsh coughing.

 

“Rick…” You called weakly, only to have him shush you again.

 

“Shh, i-its okay baby. Come, come stand up sweetie. Daddy will make this all better.” He promised. You tried to push yourself to your feet, and amazingly, you managed, only to fall into his chest moments later. Rick opened up a portal with an arm wrapped protectively around your waist, leading you directly into the green. You came out the other side in his garage. He sat you down on his workbench before starting to dig through his drawers. Once he found what he was looking for he asked for your arm. You figured he was going to draw blood, so when he slipped the needle through your skin and allowed the crimson liquid to spill into the tube, you weren’t too surprised.

 

With the sample he headed back to the desk, leaving you nauseous and exhausted as he typed away. You watched him from behind, admiring the way he hunched over the strange technology. It took a few moments of waiting, but when he turned to you with the largest smile you’d ever seen from the man, your heart soared.

 

“Your pregnant. We-We’re pregnant.” He confirmed. Quickly, he moved over to you, capturing your lips in a single move as you giggled beneath them. You were pregnant. Suddenly Rick pulled away with a smile, looking to the ceiling as he yelled.

 

“We did it!”

 

You couldn’t contain your smiles. He seemed so happy, you’d never seen him like this. Just as abruptly as he had torn away from you he was back and giving you kisses again, on your lips, over your cheeks, the tip of your nose, your jawline, your neck, and everywhere else he could reach. He dropped to his knees, kissing the slip of your stomach that was exposed to him as he mumbled nonsense into your skin.

 

The day went by in a blur. Rick was a step behind you the whole day as you cleaned your room and your bathroom, as you showered, as you fed your cats; he was always there. He was over the moon, and you, well, you were excited. The thought of a little human growing inside of you made you feel warm inside, and you were more than proud that it was half his. Even as you fell asleep that night, texting Summer that you were alright now and that you had, in fact, eaten whatever was in their fridge as a cover up, Rick was there. He lulled you to sleep with his stories, just how you liked, and wrapped himself around you once your eyes had closed.

 

You booked a doctors appointment the next morning. Rick had objected, still shirtless and wrapped up in your sheets as he woke, but you told him you wanted to go and make sure it was okay, and he agreed after a few moments of bickering and a lot of kissing. The appointment was set for Friday after school, and you realized as you woke that you had completely missed yesterday and first period today.

 

School was rough when you arrived three hours late. You were still nauseous from the bout of vomiting you’d had this morning, and on top of that, you were starving. You sat in English bored and doodling when your phone buzzed under your binder. Summer, sitting next to you, leaned over.

 

“Is that the mystery boy?” She whispered, trying not to catch the teacher’s attention. You shook your head softly and turned over the phone. You’d changed Rick’s contact a few weeks back after a particularly naughty text had been sent your way within her vicinity. R was now D, to keep your lie about Derek whatever up with her.

 

D:

 

**how r u feeling**

**do u need anything**

 

Y/N:

 

**I’m good. Class sucks.**

**I really want fresh strawberries.**

 

D:

 

**ur craving folate/folic acid. im headed to the store 2 get u vitamins**

**and fresh strawberries**

**also ur only eating organic from now on**

**none of that gmo additive preservative shit**

 

Y/N:

  **Noooo! Don’t do this to me! What about pizza? What about kraft mac n cheese? I cant survive!**

 

D:

  **daddys orders**

  **i can buy organic mac and pizza if u want it**

 

Y/N:

  **:-(**

  **Yes please.**

  

“Are you sure its not the mystery guy?” Summer questioned again, startling you enough to make you jump. You nodded at her again silently, putting your phone away and getting back to focus on your classwork. That didn’t last long. A note was slipped onto your table.

 

‘i know ur texting him’

 

You rolled your eyes, crumpling up the note and throwing it to the floor. Another note came soon after.

 

‘:(’

 

Again, you crumpled the note and flicked it off your table. Why were you so angry?

 

 

At lunch, all you wanted to do was hit someone. Where the hell was all this anger coming from. When the next period came around, you were starving. Quickly, you texted Rick again.

 

Y/N:

  **I’m really hungry.**

 

D:

  **ill make something 4 u**

  **what do u want**

 

Y/N:

  **Cheesecake? And strawberry cheesecake ice cream from Ben and Jerry’s.**

  **Also mango juice.**

 

D:

  **mango juice??**

 

Y/N:

  **If I wanted judgement I’d be talking to Summer.**

 

D:

  **ur a bitch**

  **ill get u mango juice**

 

 

You didn’t feel like responding after his comment. Rick obviously noticed.

 

D:

 

**u looked really pretty 2day**

  **ur hair looked good**

  **and ur makeup**

  **im so lucky 2 b with such a pretty girl**

 

Y/N:

  **Leave me alone Rick.**

 

D:

**dont b like that baby**

**how can i make it better**

**want me between ur legs? ;)**

 

Y/N:

**Have you tried not calling me a bitch?**

 

D:

**it was a joke, bitch**

 

 

You were done texting. All you wanted was food and sleep, and neither school or Rick were helping with that right now. You wondered how you were going to get through nine months of this. Nobody had prepared you for cravings, exhaustion, or mood swings, and righfully so. You were sixteen, what the hell were you thinking? A wave of sadness crashed into you and soon enough you were fighting to hide tears streaming down your face. You dabbed at them with your sleeves and hopefully avoided ruining your makeup, but you were sure it was already ruined. You felt like a mess and there were three hours of school left. Dropping out wasn’t an option; you wanted a career. You realized how different people would look at you if you walked through the halls with a baby bump. They’d call you a whore and laugh behind your back, and you weren’t sure if you were ready for it.

 

‘What have I done?’ echoed endlessly throughout your mind. ‘What am I going to do?’ Followed suit. But soon your phone was buzzing again. And there it was, those six words, for the first time in text, a long text might you add, and everything was okay again.

 

R:

**ik i havent known u for long and love is just a chemical response that my brain is producing bc ur holding my kid and my access to infinite timelines defeats my ability to love but i think im falling in love with you. im sorry for being a dick. u and peanut will be ok. ill be here when u get home with everything u want and dinner. also i have to get something done tonight so ur sleeping in my lab. want u 2 be safe.**

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ate a whole pound of strawberries today so this is entirely self insertion.


	7. Chapter 7

Halfway through touching up your makeup after school a portal opened up in your bedroom floor. Unfortunately, the portal managed to appear directly under you, sending you and your mascara wand that was reapplying black goop to your lashes directly down. You landed butt down onto the floor of Rick’s underground lab, with half of a mascara applicator in your hands. 

“Rick! The tube is still at home it’s gonna dry out!” You almost yelled, feeling more angry than you probably should. 

“Man you’re pissy today.” Rick responded, currently facing away from you as he set up something on what looked like a dining room table. 

“Do you have a whole house down here?” You asked, losing your tone and looking around the ‘kitchen’ he had created with the stove, fridge, counters, table, and chairs. 

“If your asking i-if theres bedrooms, bathrooms, and a kitchen, yes.” He responded with a small chuckle. You forgot about your missing mascara tube with the newfound wonder. 

“Can I explore?” The question came out as a whisper. Rick chuckled again at this, turning to help you off the floor with a hand and a smile. 

“After dinner sweetie. I got, h-have everything I promised.” He led you to the table and pulled out your chair like the gentleman he was at heart and proceeded to sit across from you.  
The food was amazing. Rick had got both strawberry cheesecake and strawberry cheesecake ice cream, as well as fresh strawberries, mango juice, and what looked like some sort of risotto. Your anger from the day melted away within the first few bites of cheesecake. Rick talked about his experiment from the day before while you ate, and even made attempts to talk about your day. After the two of you had finished, Rick led you over to the couch, where he rubbed your full tummy until it no longer felt like it was going to explode. You laid over his lap, head on the couch as your back rested over his legs. His hands rubbed soothing circles below your naval as you rambled on about all the things that annoyed you that day. You never wanted it to end. 

Rick however, explained he had plans tonight. A spark of concern and mistrust arose in your throat, and you bit your tongue to stop yourself from saying anything against his freedom. You knew you were being irrational, but what if you weren’t? What if Rick was off having sex with thousands of other humans and aliens as you laid bored at home? What if he was getting them pregnant too? Jealousy arose in your stomach and you sat up and away from him. If Rick noticed your new cold demeanor he said nothing, simply stretching and promising he would be back soon. 

The moment Rick left you scrambled up the ladder and into his garage, searching for any evidence that he was with another woman. Without disturbing the dangerous looking contraptions on his desk and table, you picked up every piece of paper until you found the one you were looking for, hidden underneath a pile of folders and files in his desk drawer. 

“ Rick,

I know we didn’t leave things off on a positive point, but I can’t help but miss you. There’s something about the energy you bring to my table that makes me, for lack of a better word, an addict for you. I miss our parties, the time we shared together, the way you made me feel alive no matter how many people I’ve assimilated. I promise things will be different this time, even if you haven’t changed. 

Always yours,

Unity”

Rage seeped through your veins as you read the letter, and the nagging voice now in the front of your voice screamed that that’s where he was. With Unity. Your hands shook, tears pooling in your eyes as you picked up your phone. Immediately you called him, wishing to hear anything but the truth despite your actions. You didn’t want to feel this feeling inside you. It made you irrational, completely unpredictable, and beyond angry to an extent you were’t sure you even knew how to comprehend. 

Rick picked up on the third ring, sounding so joyful that it only made you more angry. 

“What’s up?” He asked. You could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. It made you sick. 

“You son of a bitch!” You yelled, throwing the arm that wasn’t holding the phone into the air. 

“Woah, woah, whats going on?” He asked, sounding somewhat more panicked now. Good. He should be panicked. That son of a bitch. 

“So you lead me on here on Earth and knock me up, and then decide to go back to some, some alien ex girlfriend? Are you fucking serious right now?” Even you could hear the tears in your voice. 

“What are you talking about?” He questioned, somewhat angry himself now. 

“Like you don’t know! I found her letter you asshole. Y-Your fucking cheating on me with her, aren’t you? That’s why you had to leave, and why you put it oh so conveniently under all these fucking papers!” You reasoned, still matching volume levels with an entire crowd. 

“You went through my stuff?” Rick sounded angry, and his response only made you more upset. 

“Is that all you got out of that? Are you kidding me? Your with her, aren’t you?” At this point you were screaming. 

“Y/N, I-”

“Just answer the fucking question!” 

“Yes! If you’ll stop screaming for one fucking minute and, and listen to me you’d understand why!” But you didn’t want to hear his excuses. There was no excuse in your mind. So instead of staying for whatever lie he was about to spew you hung up, taking your pride and storming out of the garage. Your phone rang again. You declined it. Before you had the chance to decline his next call you were falling down through the sidewalk. When you hit the ground you looked up, finding Rick standing next to some stupid alien skank. How dare he. 

“You brought me here? To meet the bitch your cheating on me with? Take me home you fucking dick!” Tears began to pour down your cheeks as you sat on the floor like a fool. 

“I’m not cheating on you!” He yelled back just as loud. 

“Then what the fuck are you doing, huh? Having a nice conversation? Getting a tan?” You accused. 

“Telling her I don’t want to talk to her anymore! That I’m going to be a father again, and that I’ll never see her again.” Rick promised, crouching down in front of you to wipe the tears from your cheeks. You calmed down somewhat at this, accepting the gesture as his thumbs swiped away at your skin. A sob broke out of your mouth without promt, and you could see his eyes soften as he picked you up from the floor, his arms around your waist as he tugged you to stand. 

“Unity, this is my vUURP-very hormonal, pregnant girlfriend.” It was the first time he’d spoken that word, and your heart leaped a little as you looked up at him. Unity smiled, seeming to ignore your previous outburst as she came forward. 

“Nice to meet you Y/N. Rick has told me a lot about you.” She explained, further calming you. Your breathing was still labored and heavy as you shook her hand. “You have nothing to worry about. Rick came to say goodbye. I am… more than impressed that he was interested in having another child. You two will make beautiful offspring.” She complimented. Rick stood at your side as he wrapped an arm around your waist. 

“I gUURPave her a letter too baby. If-If you want you can read it. I promise, that’s all this was.” Rick leaned down, placing a kiss on your head as he looked down at you. You shook your head, not wanting to read any more letters to or from the woman. 

“I wanna go home. And you’re coming with me.” You were still somewhat angry and it was decently obvious from your tone. 

“Okay. We-We’re going home. Everything okay now? Y-Your not gonna go Guantanamo bay on me once we step through that portal?” He also sounded mad, and you couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. You shook your head. Rick turned to the woman one last time, giving her a small wave and a smile. 

“Goodbye Rick.” She sounded hurt, and it only made you happier as you turned to follow him into the green. 

The moment the two of you stepped foot in the garage Rick was on you, his mouth pushing at yours as he shoved you back into the table. 

“You are,” Rick’s mouth moved to your jaw, “so”, down to your neck, biting as he reached your jugular, “so hot when you’re mad.” He finished, biting down on your collar bone softly as he growled. You rolled your eyes, still somewhat upset, but Rick didn’t notice or care. Rick lifted you onto the table by your thighs, pulling up your skirt to reveal your naked pussy to his feasting eyes. 

Without further thought Rick dove in, lapping at the slit between your legs with such intensity you would assume he hadn’t eaten with you just hours before. 

“Rick!” You cried out, gripping onto the tables edges as he began to lick at your clit. His mouth closed around it, sucking and pulling at your sensitive nerve as his fingers entered you. “Rick, holy fuck, Rick.” You panted. Rick only chuckled around you, lapping harder and circling his tongue around you as you ground down onto his face. He lifted his head for a moment, giving you a shit eating grin, before speaking. 

“You need oxytocin. I’m giving it to you.” He stated, before dipping his head back down and continuing his torture. You cried out again at the contact. Before long you were coming into his mouth, relishing in the way his fingers hit your g-spot as you practically fell apart for him. When he was finished working you through he stood, much taller than you now as he watched you. 

“I’m sorry.” You breathed out honestly. He only chuckled. 

“I know you are baby. Diane was like this too when she was pregnant. This always, always helped when she got mad. Looks like its universal.” You didn’t have time to think about who Diane even was before his lips captured yours. You could taste yourself on him. “You need to calm down.” He mumbled into your lips. You nodded in agreement. “I’m not with anybody else. T-Thats not what I want. I want you, and our baby, and only the two of you.” He promised. You nodded again, transed out from his words and reeling at the thought of him being entirely yours. 

“Okay.” You agreed. He smiled at this, picking you up once again as he portaled you back into your room. He laid you down onto the bed and curled around you from behind as he spoke. 

“I thought of a name.” He whispered, one of his hands resting on your belly. You hummed in response, hoping he would continue talking. 

“I-I thought maybe Jackson, if it was a boy.” He continued, again rubbing small circles over you as he kissed the back of your neck. “Genevieve for a girl.” You hummed again at this, pushing yourself back into his bulge. 

“I like them.” You whispered. He hummed at this, pushing his bulge back into you. As much as you wanted sex, you were starting to get tired after the outburst. Without much other thought, your eyes drifted close, the sound of Rick’s soft humming lulling you into another peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten weeks had gone by. The hormones had calmed down a bit, though you were now most certainly eating for two. A small bump had formed under your belly button and Rick was more than proud of it. It was still easy to hide at school, a sweatshirt now covering your abdomen most of the time as it became semi-noticeable, but the moment you got home Rick was ripping off your sweatshirts, dropping to his knees and delivering kisses to the swell as he bid it good day. Sometimes you would catch him staring at it when you hung out with Summer in the living room. Rick would lift his eyes when he noticed you looking, giving you a small smile and genuine eyes every time. 

You were still nervous about everyone’s reaction. To top it off, you had no job, and no idea how you were going to support the thing growing inside you, but Rick promised you he’d handle it. It wasn’t like you to blindly trust someone, but Rick had a way about him that put your mind at ease no matter what was going on. 

And he had proved this. Just the other day you were out in some other dimensions mall, much like your neighborhood mall but much larger, and everything you had admired for more than thirty seconds Rick had showed up with the next day. When your nails chipped and your favorite polish was empty, you found a new one sitting on your desk twenty minutes later, left with a little scribbled heart on a piece of his graph paper. He was doing everything and then some with how he was treating you. Even Summer had noticed the change in his demeanor a few weeks ago, and despite the awkward situation you had to weasel yourself out of, you were happy even his family could see how he was treating you. 

Just as you were finishing up your hair a sharp knock came at your bedroom door. After Rick had portaled in on an important conversation with your caregiver regarding their finances and thrown them into a state of sheer panic, you’d told him to knock. 

“Come in!” You called, slipping on your shoes as the door opened. 

“You ready?” Rick asked, a nervous gleam in his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, just getting my shoes on. Are you?” You asked. The second meaning was obviously implied, but Rick ignored it, only huffing at your question. 

“Does it look like I’m in my pajamas?” He rebutted gruffly. You rolled your eyes at him, tilted your head up to meet his eyes as you crouched to tie your laces. 

“No, but you do look like a nervous dad.” You accused jokingly. Rick’s lip twitched as it threatened to smile from the term. But, of course, he only rolled his eyes back. 

“I’m not nervous. I’m sure he, she, I-I’m sure it’s fine. I know its fine, i-its my fucking kid.” You giggled at his slight irritation, earning you a glare as he stalked towards you. 

“Of course you aren’t.” You teased, finally standing up to face him fully. Ricks hands came around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You squeaked at the sudden movement.   
“Everything is gonna be fine. I can fix everything thats wrong with it, i-if theres anything wrong with it, which there won’t be, because its our kid.” He promised. You weren’t shy to Rick’s experiments at this point. You loved how intelligent he was, despite the daunting side of him that nearly got himself killed once a week. 

Rick led you out through a portal per usual, his hand gracing your lower back as he kept you steady. The hospital was the same as when you’d first gone in, pristinely white and smelling of sterilization. The two of you signed in, and Rick took no time in expressing his boredom in the ‘uselessness of this visit’, but you shushed him anyways. 

“Miss Y/N?” The nurse called eventually, forcing the two of you to stand and follow her. She took your weight, three pounds heavier than it was six weeks ago, and your blood pressure before settling the two of you into the room. You were instructed to sit in the stirrup chair, which was more than embarrassing to say the least, and were told the doctor would be in soon. You changed into the hospital gown they provided you and slipped into the stirrups. Rick eyed you from across the room, wagging his brow at you as he did. You rolled your eyes, your usual response, but he only smirked. 

“You look good like that babe. Like a, l-like you’re on display for me.” He suggested, shooting you an even more menacing smile as he sipped from his flask. That was an aspect of his life you also had to get used to. Occasionally Rick would come over shit-face drunk, stumbling through a portal smelling of the most foul alcohol you could imagine. Then, he’d refuse to kiss you, not wanting one molecule of alcohol to enter your body for obvious reasons, and pass out on your bed, only for him to claim that this was ‘better than him building another neutrino bomb’. Not that you disagreed. 

“Rick!” You quietly scolded, not able to hold back your giggle. 

“N-Not joUURPking babe. Maybe we should get one of these for home.” The mention of the word home brought up some unwanted anxiety. You didn’t know how you were going to keep a baby in your room, or if you were even going to be living with you caregivers once you gave birth. Rick must have noticed your disheartened look, but before he could continue his earlier lecture about you living in his alien dungeon, the door flung open. A younger looking man came through. His glasses were perched on his nose and he had managed a receding hairline that NASA was still looking for at 30. 

“Hello Y/N. How are you feeling today?” He asked generally. You smiled at the man, adjusting yourself a little as the table dug into your butt bones. 

“Great, thanks.” You replied kindly. 

“Good to hear. Are you alright with your grandpa being in the room while we do this?” He questioned politely. Your face went somewhat pale, and before you had the chance to correct him Rick did. 

“Thats my girlfriend you prick.” Rick insulted. Your jaw dropped at his offensive words, but the doctor only chuckled, shaking his head. Wouldn’t he get in trouble if you were a minor?

“My apologies sir. I’m assuming it’s alright then?” He questioned again. You nodded, and Rick, of course, chimed in again. 

“She’s fine with it, aren’t you baby?” You knew what he was doing, but his reasoning behind it was a mystery. Why was he getting jealous? The man was a doctor for fucks sake. He’s probably seen a million vaginas, and as far as you were concerned with your limited knowledge, yours wasn’t special. 

“Alright then, lets take a look.” He spoke as he washed his hands in the sink. Latex gloves were applied before he pulled out the metal wand you hated. Not that it wasn’t amazing to look at the baby, but you couldn’t wait until you were far along enough to do a normal external ultrasound. The thing always made you have to pee. Without much other preparation the cold wand entered you, feeling around for a moment before pausing. The screen on the side of the table lit up, and there it was. Your baby. The man moved the wand around a little more as he attempted to get new angles of the child. 

“Well, congratulations Miss Y/L/N, you are having twins.” He congratulated. You eyes went wide as you looked at Rick. 

“Twins?” You asked again. 

“Yep, thats right! If you look here,” he paused, pointing to a small white blob on the screen, “there’s one. And again right here,” he moved his finger over to the other blob with a smile, “is your other baby. Congratulations!” He spoke fondly. Your heart nearly stopped. That was twice the expenses. Twice the attention. Two times basically everything you had planned for. 

“Fuck yeah! You hear that baby?” Rick asked, almost in disbelief. He seemed elated, and you wished you felt the same. 

“This is twice the money Rick. We need to buy two cradles, two strollers, two sets of clothes, two college tuitions. How am I gonna pay for this?” You stressed. At this point, Rick could tell when you were about to have a panic attack, and practically pushed the doctor aside as he came to you. 

“Hey, hey, I-I’ll take care of everything sweetheart. You don’t- don’t worry about that kind of stuff okay? I have enough money to feed the all of the world for the rest of their lives. Two kids is nothing. It’s good news.” He claimed honestly. You nodded at his words, letting them sink in as you calmed yourself. 

“It’s good news.” You breathed out. Rick nodded. 

“Really good news sweetie.” He promised. You nodded, a small smile gracing your lips as he kissed your head. 

“You’re going to have to come back a little more frequently now. Your next appointment will probably be in six weeks, but as far as I can tell from here, you have two very healthy babies.” The doctor spoke. You nodded and gave him a little smile, and he shook both of your hands before bidding his goodbye. 

You were already tired by four pm when Rick portaled the two of you home. Rick, again ever the gentleman, tucked you into bed for your nap. But right as you were about to fall asleep Rick said something you hoped wouldn’t for a long time. 

“I’m gonna tell my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated but I literally spent 6k on useless shit for myself today... gonna throw my debit card into the ocean later today comment if you agree.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst here. Enjoy.

“What?” You shot up at that, turning towards Rick in the dark room with wide, panicked eyes. 

“Y/N, I can’t hide this from them anymore. We’re having kids, l-like plural. There’s gonna be two of my children running around their house and they need to get used to the idea that you’re their mother. Their mother that I’m… I’m falling in love with. Please, just-we’ll tell them together. All at once, r-rip the band aid off clean, you know?” He pleaded his case with big eyes. You wanted to agree; say fuck the consequences and pull up your shirt to prove that it was true, but the idea of telling anyone, let alone your best friend of five years and her family. 

“Rick I don’t think this is such a good idea.” You reasoned. Rick only seemed to get mad. 

“Well they’re gonna find out anyways, one way or another. I-I’d rather tell them now than when you’re another few weeks along and your stomach is half the size of Texas.” He rolled his eyes, somewhat sliding away from you as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Right, but do we have to do this now? Can’t we wait until we know the genders? Or until we figured out where I’m gonna live?” You questioned, turning to face him as he continued to push you away. 

“What like that’s gonna make a difference?” He asked. He was definitely angry now. 

“Yeah, Rick, it would. It would make a difference. I’d be a lot less nervous, especially because I would know that theres less chance of a miscarriage and I would have a better hold on the situation.” You reasoned. Rick was having none of it. 

“Oh so now your planning on miscarriaging?” 

“That’s not what I said and you know it. Why can’t I do this on my time? Their my kids too Rick.” You were starting to get mad. 

“Because thats my fucking family! Trust me, the longer they have to-to get used to the idea of more mini-me’s running around the better. Their not the most, n-not intelligent people, they need time to adjust.” 

“I need time to adjust!” You were almost yelling at this point. Rick took a long breath, running his hands through his hair as he attempted to not escalate things further.

“Fine. If you don’t want to tell them, you don’t have to. I’ll do it. Alone.” Rick started to stand up, and panic shot through you as you watched. 

“Rick no! Please don’t do this. I-I’m not ready to loose Summer. I’ll tell her by myself, tomorrow, I promise. You can tell the rest of them as soon as she’s calmed down. Please?” You begged, tears now streaming down your face as you heaved. Rick looked down at you, noticing the beads cascading down your cheeks, and sighed again. 

“Fine. But if you don’t tell her tomorrow, I’m telling all of them by ten.” He threatened. 

“Is that a threat?” You questioned. Add fuel to the fire, great idea Y/N, you commented to yourself.

“Damn right that’s a threat. D-Don’t get bratty with me, it’s not, d-doesn’t suit you.” He fired back. You were getting damn close to loosing it at this point. 

“Your a selfish dick. You know that?” You spat at him. 

“O-Oh I’m more than aware of that, sweetie. Y-You probably should have spent more time with me before you let me knock you up. P-Pretty whorish, s-spreading your legs for me so early. Didn’t, didn’t think much about that, did you? I guess thats implied, you don’t really fucking think. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here, would you?” Your eyes widened at his words, anger boiling deep now as you pushed him from where he was trying to sit on the bed. 

“Get the fuck out.” 

“Excuse me?” He asked, brows raising as he realized what you were asking. You and Rick had fought before, but that one struck a chord. You knew you weren’t as intelligent as him, hell who was, but you used your brain more often than he seemed to think, and having the father of your children insult you like that, calling you a whore, was enough to kick him out. 

“I said, to get the fuck out. I don’t wanna deal with you right now Rick. You’re being a dick.” You seethed.

“Didn’t seem to stop you before. Y-Your just a sick little girl, letting me use you as a breeding box. Nothing more.” He degraded.

“Fuck! Are you fucking serious right now? If anyone’s sick it’s you. You’re the one that knocked up a sixteen year old. You’re the one that couldn’t stay away. I would have been happy living the rest of my life without you. You were the one stupid enough to start falling in love with, may I repeat, a sixteen year old girl. Go back to the hole you crawled out of and leave me alone.” Your hands had started to sweat as your voice raised in volume. How could he be such a dick? This seemed to have an effect on him as his face turned red. Rick seemed to contemplate his next words, but judging by what came out next, he hadn’t thought much at all. 

“I’d be careful with what you say to me. I could end this right here, right now. Slip something in your drink o-or whatever craving you have next. Maybe just push you down a nice flight of concrete stairs, like the one at your school? I suppose a-a few stomach punches couldn’t hurt either. You’d be bleeding ’til next month, b-but at least I wouldn’t have to deal with this shit anymore.” A flood of panicked hormones overtook you. Sobs wracked your whole body as you scrambled away from him, pushing yourself against the wall as you covered your belly. 

“Don’t you dare! D-Don’t you dare fucking hurt my fucking kids you sick, twisted asshole. I swear to God I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!” You screamed. You could recognize this as a form of a panic attack, but you couldn’t stop. “Don’t fucking touch me, don’t come near me, don’t you fucking ever threaten my children. Their… their mine. Their my kids. I-I don’t want, I can’t have… please, please just leave us alone.” 

Rick seemed to take in your state, realizing what he had said quite quickly, and attempted to come closer. 

“STAY BACK!” You screamed, pushing yourself further into the hard platform behind you as you tucked your legs in. 

“Baby, baby please I didn’t mean it.” He tried again, reaching a hand out for your leg. This time you outright screamed, top of your lungs screamed, and you heard the room of your bedroom burst open.   
“What’s going on in here?” Your brother. He took one look at the man attempting to climb on top of you and raised his chest, ready to fight. 

“I’m pregnant! H-He’s gonna try and kill them! Please!” You screamed, sliding down the bed against the wall towards him as you cried. Your sobs were still evident, and Rick’s eyes widened at your accusation as he backed away, hands in the air. 

“You son of a bitch!” Your brother yelled, lunging at Rick as you cried. You watched the scene play out in front of you, B/N landing a solid punch on Rick as he screamed obscenities. Rick fell to the ground, staring up at him with wide eyes as he prepared to take another punch. Why wasn’t he fighting back? 

“I wasn’t gonna hurt them! Their my fucking kids too!” He yelled. This tipped your brother over the edge, and you watched as he began to shake with rage. 

“You knocked up my sister?” He screamed. Your cries got louder as he punched Rick again, square in the nose this time. 

“B/N stop!” You yelled. Your breaths were too hollow and too fast, and you knew at any moment you would probably pass out. 

“Stop? Stop? Are you fucking kidding me right now? He raped you!” He screamed, much louder than anything either of you had produced. 

“He didn’t rape me! Please, j-just don’t hurt him any more!” Now you were screaming again. 

“W-What do you mean he didn’t rape you? He’s like eighty! I might as well kill him now, he’ll kick the dirt in five years anyways!” Your brother turned to you, obviously still in a rage. 

“Seventy, thank you very much.” Rick spat, spitting out some blood on your nice white carpet. 

“B/N, he didn’t rape me. I-I wanted it.” You reasoned softly. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now Y/N? That’s, y-your disgusting! Are you being serious with me?” He accused. You only nodded, keeping your head down. “You had sex with this guy? Willingly? What the fuck is actually wrong with you?” He bashed again. 

“I…I’m sorry B/N.” 

“Your sorry? Your fucking sorry? You’re sick!” He cried out, throwing his hands up in disgust. 

“Sh-She’s not sick. She’s smart. Obviously it doesn’t run in the family.” Rick spat. Oh god Rick, why. 

“Watch it asshole, I’m two seconds in from kicking your face in.” He threatened. 

“Don’t! Don’t do that! I love him!” You cried. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. You didn’t just do that. 

“You love him?!” B/N roared. “You LOVE HIM?! Are y-you even-” He turned away from you and back to Rick, and your heart sunk in your chest. “You really manipulated her that much huh you sick fuck? T-Thats my fucking sister!” 

“And those are your nephews or nieces or whatever in there. She’ll hate you if you hurt me. I wouldn’t suggest it buddy.” Rick had a point. 

“You son of a bitch! Y/N are you really…?” He asked, looking over at you again with pleading eyes. You nodded, resting your hand over your stomach as if it would protect them. “How long?” 

“Three months.” You whispered. 

“Oh thank God! You can still get an abortion!” He spoke relieved. 

“What?! No!” You screamed. 

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about my kids like that you spineless piece of shit.” Rick was growing angrier by the minute. 

“Oh, I’m not gonna make her do anything, I’m not a manipulative asshole like you.” He spat back. You rolled your eyes. 

“B/N he’s not manipulating me.” You explained. He only turned to you, confused as ever. 

“How can you say that? He’s three times your age! Your sixteen!” 

“And how is that different than you and your girlfriend, huh? Isn’t she like, forty or something?” You questioned angrily. 

“Woah, guess something really does run in the family.” Rick snickered. 

“Shut up!” You both called. Rick tucked his tail between his legs and shut his mouth, which you were more grateful for now than ever. 

“Forty two, but that’s different.” He argued, though you knew this was your only out. 

“How exactly is that so different? Your seventeen, she’s forty two. What if you got her pregnant? Would you make her feel like this too?” You pointed out. 

“No! Of course not!” He claimed, turning fully towards you now. 

“I’m your sister B/N. You know me. And you know I wouldn’t do anything that I didn’t think was… just, please. Please support me. I love him B/N, I really do, and I want these kids to have an uncle that loves them and their dad. Can we just talk about this? Please?” You exclaimed. B/N seemed to calm down a bit at this and stepped further back from Rick. 

“Fine. But you have a lot of explaining to do, old man.” 

“Hey! She came onto me first.” He muttered. 

“Rick don’t.” You warned. 

“No, Rick, please do. Please explain to me how you managed to get into my sisters pants and convince her to keep it, or them, whatever.” 

“Thats not necessary and you know that.” You pointed out. His fists clenched at his sides. 

“Oh, I think it is, Y/N. How is he gonna provide for you when he’ll drop dead in ten years? Why didn’t you think about any of this?” He cried out. You sighed. 

“He’s not gonna drop dead, B/N. He’s the smartest man in the universe, I doubt he’ll ever die.” 

“Smartest man? This is the smartest man?! He knocked you up!” His volume was raising again. 

“I wanted him to!” You argued back. He only shook his head. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He asked. 

“What do you mean what’s wrong with me? I want to have the smartest kids in the world, excuse me for thinking out for their futures. What’s your girlfriend again, a librarian?” You insulted. 

“Ooh, burn.” Rick spoke. 

“At least she’ll live to see them graduate.” He insulted back. 

“He’s got cybernetic enhancements. He’s practically made of metal. He could make himself a new heart in the time he was having a heart attack and have a Meseeks put it in for him! He’ll probably outlive me B/N!” You defended. 

“Is he fucking drugging you?” He asked, turning towards the man still on the floor for confirmation. 

“I-I’m not drugging her.” He stated casually. Rick pulled out his portal gun, opening two swirling ovals of green on either side of your bedroom. “Walk in it.” Rick stated flatly. You knew he didn’t like showing off his inventions, and the fact that he was doing this for you helped you trust him just a smidge more. 

“I’m not waking in that.” 

“Then put your arm in it.” Rick reasoned, seeming to get bored. B/N hesitated before poking his finger through, watching as it disappeared and came out the other side. 

“Woah.” He quietly muttered. 

“See? I told you. I’m gonna be fine, he’s gonna be fine, and our kids are gonna be fine. Can their uncle be fine too?” You asked quietly. B/N calmed down a bit, coming towards you with an outstretched arm. 

“Can I feel them?” He asked softly. 

“Fuck no.”   
“Of course.” 

You sent Rick a glare and he shut his mouth quickly, allowing B/N to come towards you a rest a hand on your stomach. 

“Are they-”

“Twins. Yeah.” you finished for him. He smiled a little, feeling the bump on your abdomen with what looked like teary eyes.

“I-I can’t believe that you kept this from me.” He said quietly. You shook your head. 

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t know how you’d react and, and I’m sure this would have gone better if-” You began to sniffle, tears welling up in your eyes as you watched him. 

“Hey, that doesn’t matter now. My sister’s having a baby, babies I mean.” He whispered to you. You nodded. 

“Yeah. I am.” 

“Do-”

“No. They don’t yet.” You spoke. He nodded understandingly. Without another word he turned to Rick, still slightly tense as he held out his hand. Rick took it and shook it with a firm grip. 

“Rick. Nice to meet you.” Salty tone, but you knew he meant it. 

“B/N.” He gave back. 

 

Hours later you were back on the bed with Rick. The rest of their talk seemed to go alright, though you weren’t in the room for it. When Rick came back he had a small smile on his lips, and judging by the closing of B/N’s door, he wasn’t dead. Rick apologized profusely, and you knew that it had been an empty threat, fueled by anger. After it all, you were more than terrified to tell Summer. If this is how your own brother reacted, you knew her’s could be just as bad, if not worse. And you had never dreaded anything more.


End file.
